


Natural Beauty (Diarmuid x FM Request)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: The Men of Fate [15]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer & Original Character(s), Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Men of Fate [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198225
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Natural Beauty (Diarmuid x FM Request)

"Remind me of what that is for?" Dia sat on the edge of her bed with his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, watching as she messed with her face again.

"The mascara, well this particular one, lengthens the look of my lashes." The words timed with a final swipe of the bristled wand before her eyes blinked dramatically to get some of the inky liquid to transfer to the bottom finer lashes before they dried.

Capping the wand after several seconds, she then grabbed the curler and put it up to her eyes, which always made the beautiful lancer cringe since it looked like she was submitting herself to some medieval torture device willingly. 

"And this makes them curl up, so my eyes look fuller and draws attention to them." 

Watching through squinted eyes with a purées lip, he remained baffled. He never understood why she went through all this trouble every morning when she was perfectly beautiful the way she was. He had tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen. That, too, was odd because he shouldn't even have to convince her since virtually all women were attracted to him because of his curse. He just had to tell them they were beautiful or also looked at them, and they would become puddles. 

Not her, though. No matter what he did, she wasn't affected. If it hadn't been for the fact that every other girl around still fell instantly in love with him, he would have thought the curse broken. Part of him found it amusing that the one time he wished it worked, it failed so hard it made him question if he had ever even been desirable without it. 

Frowning at the thought, which always sent him into a self-anxious, cannibalistic spiral, he straightened his back and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her brush her hair. 

"If you stare any harder at the back of my head, you will bore a hole through it, my good Irish knight.

That got him every time. Making a dismissive noise, he turned his head as the blush steeped into his cheeks. He loved being her knight. Even if she wasn't affected by his curse, also if she didn't like him...

His eyes got sad. That was the first private lesson he had learned from her; the meaning of true love and living without it. With her not being affected by him, she had greeted him warmly and genuinely, but he had her never carried a place in her heart that he could see.

She was always polite to him and the other servants, even the shitty ones. Never asking for help or denying her own where it was needed, she was the model for independence, a trait he found frustratingly alluring since it took most of a true knight's duties away. That meant, however, that his actions, not her requests of him, were what granted him the esteem she held for him.

Even so, she had never once looked at him with the same love he felt for her and tried to show her with every breath he took. 

"Not the most beautiful face you have ever made."

He could hear the intimate teasing in her voice and drew solace in the fact she held a personal familiarity with him. Even if she didn't love him, she cared enough for him to show some secluded emotions she left only for him. 

Sighing lightly, he turned and saw the manicured beauty she always maintained. "Perfect as always." He said before smiling.

"Hardly." He was surprised by the cynicism in her voice, the only chink in her painted armor.

Raising an eyebrow, he placed his hands on his hips and gave her a quizzical look. "Is there something you missed?"

Sighing heavily, she rolled her eyes. "More like something you missed." She was frustrated and slightly angry.

Her tone was a slap in the face. Looking her over quickly to see what he could have possibly missed, he found nothing out of place.

"I feel the fool, but I still do not see what I have missed. Your face is as perfect as a china doll, your makeup is clean and enhances everything you desire, even your clothes fit you perfectly with nothing out of place." Shaking his head slightly side to side, he shrugs. "I cannot see a single flaw."

This makes her glare at him harder. 

"Jesus D, you are so dense sometimes. Don't you ever wonder why I do this every day?"

He cocks his head to the side. "So your lashes look longer, and your lips plumper and...."

"GRRRRRRRE!" She balls her fists and stomps her foot. "Those are just the descriptions of what each process does not why I do it!

He lowers his head slightly and looks at her with sad eyes through inhumanly beautiful lashes. "I am sorry. I just thought since that's what you told me, that's what you wanted to hear."

That's when she points at him aggressively. "There! That's it! That's the real problem. All you do and have done since day one is tell me what you think I want to hear since that stupid curse doesn't work on me. As a result, I have to work ten times harder to keep your attention since women still fall at your feet. How can I compete with that without at least looking as perfect as I can so you can't reject me!"

His eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open. How could she even think he would reject her, not to mention that she had to try that hard to keep herself in his thoughts? Did she not know he spent all his nights watching her beautiful face as she slept so peacefully, taking personal pleasure in the fact he was the reason she rested so soundly? Did she not see him watch her as she milled around the house in oversized clothes that made her look small and cute?

Lurching forward, he took her wrists and with panic, pulled her towards him and said, "That is not true. I have never just told you what you want to hear! I have always been sincere, but you always dismiss me because you feel my words are flat and loveless since I get so much unwanted attention from so many women who could never hold a candle to you." 

It was her turn to be surprised. Biting her lip, she looked at him with fear and anxiety. "But you have never once shown any interest in me. The only time I can get you to watch me and truly look at me is when I sit in the mirror and put my face on."

Smiling, he released her wrists and brushed the knuckles of his right hand across her cheek. "Silly, adorable Master. Do you know why I do that?"

She shakes her head as her eyes stay locked on his.

"I do that because I never want to forget what your true beauty looks like underneath your mask. As I watch, I memorialize the lines of your cheek, the creases next to your eyes, the way your nose curves naturally and smoothly down your face to crest with a slight point above lips whose part leave a man wanting to devour your very soul. These are the things I see when I look at you. I don't see the mask you put on I see your natural beauty just like you don't love me because of the curse you cherish me in spite of it, or at least I would like to believe you do."

Despite blushing profusely, her eyes go wide. "Of course, I don't love you because of the curse since it doesn't work on me! I love you because...!" Then her face turns to beat red, and her hands slap over her mouth. "I mean...!"

That's when Dia smiles and reaches inside the shoulder of his armor with delicate fingers to pull out a small pink handkerchief. When it is free from its confines, he gently brings it to her lips to gently wipe, but not smear, her lipstick off.

"You know Master, I don't think you will need this, or any of the other stuff anymore." 

Then he releases the small square before pulling her slowly against him. "You will always be the most naturally beautiful person to me." His kiss is sweet, his hands on her body firm but kind, and the beginning of their love becomes a mirror of their newfound truth as they abolish the walls they had lived behind.


End file.
